Linc 10
by The Storyteller993
Summary: In an AU! An alien watch falls from the sky and lands in the possesion of Lincoln Loud , the only brother of ten sisters instead of Ben Tennyson . Now Lincoln must master the secrets of the watch and to protect the world using the ten alien superheroes from an evil alien organization called The Empire , to protect his family from Vilgax and to defeat any kinda villains .
1. S1 : Ep 1 The Beginning

S1 : Ep 1 The Beginning

 **In Space ...**

In the recesses of outer space a giant warship was firing at a smaller ship . The war ship manages to hit the smal ship , whille on board a red and orange robotic creature started to speak :

'' The propulsion systems of the targeted ship have been destroyed with a total of 100 % succes Master Vilgax '' said a robotic drone to the captain of the warship . The drone looked at the command chair where an anthro squid creature having a tentacle beard and goes by the name of Vilgax .

'' Excellent prepare to land on that ship so that we can retrieve my prize '' said Vilgax to his robotic pilot .

'' Understood Master Vilgax ''said the robotic drone .

''After the Ominitrix will be in my hands , no being in the entire universe shall stand in my way ! Not even that mysterious organization that i heard so much about it '' said Vilgax .

Taking full advantage of the pilot and captain , the small ship fired a shot at them which resulting in a explosion at the command board were Vilgax was sitting and was caught in the explosion . But the warship was able to launch one last shoot destroying the small ship into pieces . Launching from what was left of a small ship, appeared to be a pod device that was falling right to the closest planet ... Earth so that it wont fall on Vilgax' s hands .

Down on planet Earth on the city Royal Woods Michigan , every citizen was enjoying a nice and quiet day like always .

That' s what they where thinking not knowing that very soon everyone on planet Earth will be in great danger and only one boy from a large family made out of two parents and ten sisters will be there last salvation .

This boy is 11 years old having a very unique white hair , wears an orange polo shirt , a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers shoes , his name is Lincoln Loud of the Loud House Family .

Lincoln was in his room packing up some stuffs in his backpack .Stuff like his bug spray , his sleeping bag and the medical kit so that he can be ready for the annual Loud House summer camp trip with his father Lynn Loud Sr.

'' Hello everyone'' said Lincoln to the audience .

'' I bet youre all probably wondering where i am heading out with my dad . Well each year my dad takes one family member to the annual Loud House summer camp trip , it ' s a family tradition and this year it ' s my turn .And the timing is perfect since my summer vacation can start with a blast , since today i finished 7th grade , one year left and will be in higschool '' said Lincoln again to the audience .

'' Lincoln are you ready ? We must go before the sun starts to go down '' asked Lynn Loud Sr. to his only son .

'' Almost done dad , just wanna make sure i didn' t forget anything for this camp trip '' said Lincoln to his father .

'' Okay i am gonna wait you outside then , let me know when youre done so that we can leave '' said his father .

'' Sure dad '' said Lincoln .

* * *

After Lincoln checked his backpack to make sure he did not forget anything for the camp trip , Lincoln saw he had everything he nedeed and started to head out from his room .

The loud boy headed downstairs and as soon he was about to leave the house . As Lincoln was heading down to go outside telling his dad that he is ready and they can leave for the camp trip , Lincoln started to hear a noise coming from behind him . When he turned around to see who it was , Lincoln was a little shocked to see his sister Lynn performing a take down on him ending on the ground floor with her on top of him .

'' Ouch , take it easy Lynn and watch where youre going someone could get really hurt , next time a little warning would be nice '' said Lincoln to his sporty sister .

After what just happend Lynn starts to gets up from her brother and starts to speak to him :

'' Sorry Lincoln i was just so excited that i forgot to give you a warning that i am gonna perform a take down on you '' said Lynn to him .

'' Ohh really ? Excited about what ? '' asked Lincoln his sporty sister .

'' Because i am coming also with you and dad on this camp trip ''said Lynn to him .

'' What ? '' said Lincoln that was really shocked from what he just heard from his sister . '' You went last year with dad on a camp trip , why are you coming this year also ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Well the truth is that last year i got sick and dad had to cancel the camp trip , but he promised me that he will take me next year so here i am all packed up and ready to go ! '' said Lynn to her brother .

'' And how come i just found out about this only now ?'' asked Lincoln .

'' Dont ask me bro , maybe dad just forgot to tell you '' said Lynn .

'' Well ... okay Lynn but no rough games on the road , now lets go we dont want to make dad wait that much dont we ? ''said Lincoln back at his sister .

'' Okay bro , lets go '' said Lynn very happy that Lincoln is okay with what she just told him .

After that Lincoln and Lynn where outside of the house seeing there father waiting in vanzilla for both of them to get in so that they can finally leave . Lynn Sr, Lincoln and Lynn Jr were ridding in vanzilla heading towards the forest area far away from the city of Royal Woods.

 **Back in Space ...**

'' What do you mean it ' s not there ? This battle almost costed my life and you dare coming back to me without the Ominitrix ? '' said Vilgax as he was floating inside a pod . His body was completely destroyed , with multiple tubes attached all around his body . But he was still alive and still breathing .

'' We are sorry Master Vilgax that we have failed you , but fear not we shall discover the location of the Omnitrix and deliver it to you ''said the robotic pilot .

'' You better keep youre word and not fail me again , if you do then you wont see the next day . And keep this search on the Ominitrix secret ''said Vilgax .

'' Care to explain why it must be a secret Master Vilgax ? ''asked the pilot .

'' I am gonna say it only this time so you better listen . I am not the only villain in this universe that is after the Omnitrix that is all you need to know now go and search for it ! ''said Vilgax towards his pilot .

'' Very well Lord Vilgax '' said the robotic pilot drone as he started to head off to search the location of the Omnitrix .

'' No matter what it takes the Ominitrix will be mine and like i said before nobody shall stand in my way ''said Vilgax to himself .

* * *

 **Back on Planet Earth ...**

After a long ride that took almost 3 hours the Louds found a place that they where gonna use it as a campground far away in the forest .

'' Well this place is gonna be our campground '' said Lynn Sr. towards Lincoln and Lynn Jr.

As they got outside of vanzilla , Lynn rushed off and started to look around out of curiosity . She did not noticed that Lincoln didn ' t rushed at all like she did . Lincoln was looking very happy to see his sister all fired up for being here . His father on the other hand was really nervous how to explain the whole situation with Lynn to his son . But he gaved it a shot and started to speak :

'' Thank you Lincoln '' said his father towards him .

'' For what ?'' asked Lincoln .

'' For you know , for not telling you that Lynn will come also with us . I was afraid at first that you might go mad at me keeping it as a secret but i am really proud of being really mature to not complain about this whole situation '' said Lynn Sr.

After he let his father to finish , Lincoln started to speak :

'' No need to apologize to me dad , i know you want each and every one of us to be happy and that's cool with me '' said Lincoln towards his father .

'' Thank you son '' said Lynn Sr.

'' Ohh be right back , i need to leak ''said Lincoln .

'' Sure son , but be carefull around these parts ''said his father .

'' Always '' said Lincoln and with that he headed off so that he can leak . After Lincoln was done he started to head of back as he was looking at the sky .

'' I have a feeling that this camp trip will be very memorable '' said Lincoln to himself . But then Lincoln heard something crashing down on the ground not to far away from were Lincoln was .

'' What the ... ''said Lincoln as he wondered off to see what just happened . Not very far away Lincoln found the source of the crashing he just heard . Lincoln was surprised to find a giant crater alongside with a bunch of broken trees . Lincoln then noticed a gray metal pod .

'' What is that ? '' said Lincoln to himself .

* * *

 **And where on** **!** **The Storyteller 993 brings to everyone Linc 10 . I hope you are gonna like it and review on it . Not gonna say much about this story but i will use some elements from the Ben 10 Series and some imagination , if you wanna know about it check out the S1 Ep 1 of it and the future chapters . Also i wanna apologize for any kinda mistake in my writting on this story . With that being said enjoy Linc 10 . See ya soon .**


	2. S1: Ep 2 The Alien Watch Part 1

S1: Ep 2 The Alien Watch Part 1

'' I have a feeling that this camp trip will be very memorable '' said Lincoln to himself . But then Lincoln heard something crashing down on the ground not to far away from were Lincoln was .

'' What the ... ''said Lincoln as he wondered off to see what just happened . Not very far away Lincoln found the source of the crashing he just heard . Lincoln was surprised to find a giant crater alongside with a bunch of broken trees . Lincoln then noticed a gray metal pod .

'' What is that ? '' said Lincoln to himself .

'' Well one to find out '' said Lincoln as he started to go down into the hole to see what he found . When he got closer the pod started to open revealing a bulky wristwatch with the color of black alongside with some gray also and orange buttons surrounding the face of the watch and a white pipe going through the watch . In the middle of the watch face appeared a glowing orange color .

* * *

'' A watch ? Really ? I was kinda hopping for something much more cooler then a simple watch '' said Lincoln .

'' Well sorry , if i am just a simple watch '' said a voice that was heard and scared a little Lincoln as he started to look around but he did not saw anybody .

'' Who said that ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Down here you morron '' said the voice that talked with Lincoln .

When Lincoln looked down he only saw the watch but not the voice who spoken with him , until the watch started to speak again .

'' Why are you so surprised ? '' asked the watch towards him .

Then Lincoln realized that the object in front of him can really speak . It scared Lincoln a little , then Lincoln decided to speak to watch trying to see if he is not dreaming at all .

'' You can speak ? '' asked Lincoln hopping that he is only dreaming .

'' Well , of course i can speak . What do you think i am , a big idiot that never learned to speak ? '' said the watch towards Lincoln .

'' Ok this is only a dream . A watch cant really talk '' said Lincoln still hopping this is a dream and he will wake up really soon .

'' Look human i dont get what is youre problem , but i am gonna say it one more time yes i can really speak '' said the watch again towards Lincoln .

'' But how ? A watch cant speak '' said Lincoln .

'' Maybe not on youre planet human , but this is one hundred percent the truth . Anyway what planet is this ?'' asked the watch .

'' Earth , youre on planet earth '' said Lincoln .

'' So this is planet earth . I cant believe i am here , my creator told me stories about this planet but i never would have expected to land here'' said the watch towards Lincoln .

'' Where do you came from ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Ohh i beg youre pardon how rude of me to not properly introduce myself . I am the Ominitrix the most powerfull weapon on the entire universe . Also the planet i came from is called Zenon where the creator made me'' said the Omnitrix .

'' Never heard of that planet '' said Lincoln .

'' Well anyway enough about me , tell me youre name now '' said the Ominitrix .

'' Ohh right , Lincoln Loud is my name so you better not forget it '' said Lincoln .

'' I wont , ohh and i wanna say sorry '' said the Ominitrix .

'' Sorry ? Sorry for what ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' For this said the Ominitrix jumping on Lincoln' s wrist .

'' AHH , GET OFF , GET OFF ! '' yelled Lincoln very loud as he waved his hand around . Lincoln come back up from the crate hole and start running into the forest .

* * *

 **Meanwhille not very far away from the campground ...**

Lynn walking in th forest but not very far away so she cant get lost . She was still amazed how big this forest was , soon she encountered a beautifull lake .

'' Water great , i really need some '' said Lynn as she went straight to the lake to drink some cold refreshing water from the beautifull lake .

But Lynn never noticed that a wild bear was looking at her from the bush looking at her with saliva coming down from his mouth , this bear sure was hungry .

 **Back with Lincoln ...**

Lincoln was using a branch hopping that it might help him getting off the weird watch he found . But the branch broke so that made Lincoln unhappy knowing that he cant get off the watch from his wrist .

'' I dont get why you had to scream like that . I only jumped on youre wrist , what is wrong with that ? '' asked the Ominitrix .

'' Well for once , i tought that you planned to attack me '' said Lincoln .

'' Never i was build to bring peace , no to destroy the world . Well that depends on the owner i belong to '' said the Ominitrix .

'' What is that supposed to mean ? '' asked Lincoln the Ominitrix .

'' Nevermind about that . Instead i am gonna show you something interesting '' said the Omnitrix .

'' Something interesting ? '' asked Lincoln.

'' Yes touch the middle button from my face please '' said the Ominitrix .

Lincoln pressed the button in the middle and the face of the watch started to lift off showing the figure of creature in the orange glow . Curious Lincoln started to ask:

'' Okay ... so now what ?'' asked Lincoln .

'' Push the button '' said the Ominitrix .

'' Okay '' said Lincoln and with that he pushed the button Lincoln was starting to change . His arm began to grow and with red rocks covering his human arm , then hi other arm and then his entire body was started to be covered in red rocks with the symbol of the ominitrix placed on his chest .

'' Hey nothing happend'' said Lincoln . But he noticed something akward ,like why did his voice sounded much more of an adult .

'' Are you sure about that ? Why you look at that beautifull lake nearby that i discovered scanning the entire . Youl see something you would never believe ''said the Ominitrix .

And with that Lincoln headed off to see what was the ominitrix talking about . When he reached the lake Lincoln looked at the water just to be really shocked as he saw a weird creature made that looked like it was born from the heart a volcano , with rocks on fire on his entire body .

* * *

'' Hey what heck happend with me ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Well you transformed '' said the Ominitrix .

'' I did what ? '' said Lincoln still in shock to see what he turned into .

But his moment of shock was cut short when Lincoln heard someone yelling not far away from were he was . Looking around Lincoln saw his sister Lynn in big troubles , seeing a bear coming to hear looking really hungry .

'' Lynnnnn '' yelled Lincoln very loud .

'' Dammit , i have to save her . But how can i fight against a bear ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Well you could use youre fire powers to defeat the bear and save that human '' said the Ominitrix .

'' Fire powers ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Yes you transformed into a creature that has the power to control fire . Why do you think youre not burning you big buffon '' said the Ominitrix .

'' But i dont know how '' said Lincoln .

'' Dont worry youl learn how . Now go and save the human '' said the Omintirix towards him .

And with no other hesitation Lincoln started to run and placed himself between his sister who covered her eyes and years and the hungry bear trying to attack her . Lincoln was trying to stay brave so he can able to save his sister and with that he started to speak with the bear :

'' Leave my sister alone Yogi '' said Lincoln to the bear , who semeed to not be afraid of Lincoln . In fact he tried to attack him but in just a split of second by instinct Lincoln fired a fire ball from his hand hitting the bear in the face .

Seeing at what he did Lincoln started to not be any longer affraid of the wild animal in front of him as he fired another fire ball toweards him . Scared the bear runs back in the forest leaving Lincoln alone with his sister .

'' Damm that was to close '' said Lincoln glad that the bear retreated back in the forest .

'' I think you might wanna leave now , if this human sees you now she might get scared even worse '' said the Omintrix towards Lincoln .

'' I guess youre right '' said Lincoln leaving Lynn alone knowing that the bear wont dare to attack her anymore .

'' Huh , what just happend ? asked Lynn as she open her eyes and saw that the bear was nowhere to be found . She did not satyed to much longer at the lake affraid that another wild animal might attack her .

* * *

 **Meanwhille back in space ...**

The huge space ship was beind repaired by some mechanical drones . Inside the space ship the pilot was still trying to search the hidden location of the Ominitrix .

They where scanning every place , until he noticed a planet nearby by decided to send the two giant robot fighters to investigate it , thing he just did hopping that they will find the Omnitrix .

* * *

 **Back of Earth ...**

Lincoln was in the middle of the forest trying to recall at everything that happened to him so far . He sitts down on a fallen tree thinking if he will be normal again or will he be stuck like this forever .

'' Man i really wanna turn back , the way i was '' said Lincoln .

'' Dont worry it will happen '' said the Omnitrix to him . And just like a that beep wast starting to be heard and then the orange glow covered Lincoln , until he returned back to normal .

'' See , youre normal again '' said the Ominitrix .

'' Thank god , this trip is getting really weird by every moment '' said Lincoln . Just then he saw the the color of the Omnitrix turned red from orange the way it was at the beginning .

'' Dont worry about the suddent change . When the color shows orange you can use me again to transform and when the color is red you have to wait until it will recharge back '' said the Ominitrix .

'' Okay '' said Lincoln as he decide to go back to the the campsite , not knowing that in another part of the forest the two giantrobot fighters just landed on ground and started to scan the entire area in search of the Omnitrix .

* * *

 **Back at the Campsite ...**

Lincoln was finally back seeing his father and his sister safe . His father and sister noticed him and waved at him to come sit down , so Lynn can tell what happend with her in the forest .

A couple of good minutes Lincoln heard everything as he tried to not show his father and sister the Ominitrix he found in the woods . He not wanted any kinda other problems to happen at the moment , he was glad that his sister was okay .

'' Lincoln ? '' asked his sister snapping him back to reality .

'' What ? What ? What ? '' asked a scared Lincoln until he finally calmed down , but shocked his father and sister .

'' Easy Lincoln , youl get a heart attack one day if you jump out like that '' said his father .

'' Ohh right sorry , i kinda zoomed out and when i was called i got scared '' said Lincoln .

Just then a huge explosion was heard and everyone including Lincoln wanted to know what happend . His father and his sister alongside with Lincoln headed out to see what just happened .

What they saw they could not believe when they got closer . Two gigant robots where destroying everything in there way like they where seaching for something .

'' Lets get out of here'' said there father , but as he turned around he and his sister noticed that Lincoln was anymore behind them and they started to wonder if he already left . Lincoln was hidding not very far away from them behind some trees wondering what is going on .

'' Looks like they found my hidding place '' said the Omnitrix .

'' Who are they ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Look i dont have time at the moment to explain . But i will as soon you transform again '' said the Ominitrix showing the orange glow again looking ready to be used.

'' But ... that was all that Lincoln could say until he heard another yelling and when he looked around he spots his family in great danger as the two robot fighter grabs both of them in there arms .

'' Do it now if you want to save them '' said the Omnitrix .

With that being said Lincoln touched again the hourglass of the Omintrix revealing a different figure in the orange glow . And just like that he pushed the button down as Lincoln started to transform again .

This time Lincoln started to change to a muscular body and grayish skin and scars/stitches on his face and body was having two orange conductors behind his back his gauntlets around his arms becamed orange also , the coils on his back where also orange . He was wearing blue pants and the Omnitrix is on the right side of his chest and his eyes were also orange . . He looked like some sort of monster that camed from a horror movie .

'' Wow , i feel really weird this time around . I feel like i have rise from the dead '' said Lincoln .

'' Focus , will discuss about what you are when will save thoose two humans you consider them as a family ''said the Omnitrix .

'' Ohh right , well it worked once maybe it will work again ''said Lincoln jumping in front of the two giant robot fighters who were looking at him alongside with Lincoln ' father and sister .

'' Hope this will work ''said Lincoln as he was starting to run towards the two giant robot fighters .

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **Okay everyone this was the first part of this chapter . And i am gonna let you guess who is the second alien hero Lincoln turned into . See you all next time and sorry for the mistakes in my writting i am really trying hard to writte decent .**


	3. S1: Ep 3 The Alien Watch Part 2

S1: Ep 3 The Alien Watch Part 2

Just then a huge explosion was heard and everyone including Lincoln wanted to know what happend . His father and his sister alongside with Lincoln headed out to see what just happened .

What they saw they could not believe when they got closer . Two gigant robots where destroying everything in there way like they where seaching for something .

'' Lets get out of here'' said the father , but as he turned around he and his sister noticed that Lincoln was anymore behind them and they started to wonder if he already left . Lincoln was hidding not very far away from them behind some trees wondering what is going on .

'' Looks like they found my hidding place '' said the Omnitrix .

'' Who are they ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Look i dont have time at the moment to explain . But i will as soon you transform again '' said the Ominitrix showing the orange glow again looking ready to be used.

'' But ... that was all that Lincoln could say until he heard another yelling and when he looked around he spots his family in great danger as the two robot fighter grabs both of them in there arms .

'' Do it now if you want to save them '' said the Omnitrix .

With that being said Lincoln touched again the hourglass of the Omintrix revealing a different figure in the orange glow . And just like that he pushed the button down as Lincoln started to transform again .

This time Lincoln started to change to a muscular body and grayish skin and scars/stitches on his face and body was having two orange conductors behind his back his gauntlets around his arms becamed orange also , the coils on his back where also orange . He was wearing blue pants and the Omnitrix is on the right side of his chest and his eyes were also orange . . He looked like some sort of monster that camed from a horror movie .

'' Wow , i feel really weird this time around . I feel like i have rise from the dead '' said Lincoln .

'' Focus , will discuss about what you are when will save thoose two humans you consider them as a family ''said the Omnitrix .

'' Ohh right , well it worked once maybe it will work again ''said Lincoln jumping in front of the two giant robot fighters who were looking at him alongside with Lincoln ' father and sister .

'' Hope this will work ''said Lincoln as he was starting to run towards the two giant robot fighters .

* * *

Lincoln used his fists to destroy the armor of the two giant robot fighters , but they were much more tought even for Lincoln to make a scratch on them .

" If you really wanna save youre family use you electrical powers " said the Omnitrix .

" And how am i supposed to do that ? " said Lincoln to the Omnitrix .

" Concentrate and dont attack without a plan . Attacking with no plan can be really stupid " said the Omnitrix .

" Does that makes me stupid ? " asked Lincoln from what he just heard from the Omnitrix .

The Omnitrix didn' t responded to Lincoln 's question . But Lincoln understood and decided to do what the Omnitrix told him .

" Ok Lincoln concentrate , you can do this " said Lincoln to himself . Just then his hand gauntlwt was producing electricity . Lincoln was happy and shoot from his hand his electrical powers to the giant robot holding his family .

It worked the hand of the giant robot got destroyed and his sister and father were free falling down to the ground but Lincoln caught both of them juat in time .

" Thank you for saving me and my daughter " said Lynn Sr .

" Yeah thanks alot youre really cool " said Lynn Jr also .

" No need to thank me , now get out of here " said Lincoln happy to know that his family dosent know who he is .

" Wait my brother is somewhere around this area , he could be in danger also " said Lynn to the hero that saved them .

" Dont woryy i will find him " said Lincoln as he started to blast electric energy to the two giant robots .

" Can you at least tell me youre name ' asked Lynn Jr.

" Call me ... Monsterstrike " said Lincoln .

" Monsterstrike ? Really ? " said the Omnitrix .

" Well i dont heard you having a name idea " said Lincoln to the Omnitrix .

* * *

Lincoln keept on fighting withthe two giant robots dodging there attacks and using his powers against them .

" Dont these guys give up ? " asked Lincoln feeling tired .

" Until they get what they want they wont stop " said the Omnitrix .

" Thank you for telling me that . Maybe i should let them have you " said Lincoln getting really pissed off at the Omnitrix .

 **Meanwhille back in space ...**

The robotic pilot was looking at the ship monitor , seeing the full fight his machines were having with the person that got the Omnitrix and was using it against them .

" Master Vilgax wont like to hear this " said the robot pilot pushing a button to callbâck his robots getting really tired of how much time they need to get the Omnitrix .

 **Back on Earth ...**

Lincoln was breathing really heavy . He was tired and when the giant robots werw ready tou attack again , they suddenly stopped and retreated back .

* * *

" They are leaving ? " asked Lincoln .

" It appears so " said the Omnitrix .

After that Lynn and her father came to the hero that saved to make sure he is okay . He was breathing really hard and Lynn jr. offered her bottle of water .

" Thanks " said Monstertrike to her .

" My pleasure . So can i ask what kinda hero are you ? " asked Lynn .

" Alien hero " said Monstertrike drinking the water bottle he got from her .

" Well anyway , thank you again for saving us " said Lynn Sr.

" No problem " said Monsterstrike . Just then a beep was starting to hear from the symbol of the Omnitrix and Lincoln knew what that means so he passed back thw bottle of water to Lynn and started to leave into the forest .

" Wait ? Where are you going? " asked Lynn jr.

" Umm ... to look for youre brother like i promised " said Monsterstrike dissapearing in the woods .

" Wait im coming to " said Lynn running to the woods after Monsterstrike . His father wanted to stop her , but he knew very well that when Lynn wants to go somewhere she goest even if her parents dont agree .

Monsterike finally stopped thinking he is very far away from his family when the beep stopped covering him in the orange glow until Mosterstrike dissapeared and Lincoln appeared in his place .

" Finally back to normal " said Lincoln .

" Indeed and let me tell you , that you did really good out there . A little messy if you ask me but you did good " said the Omnitrix towards him .

" Ohh shut up you stupid watch "said Lincoln . Just then Lincoln heard a pair of footsteps coming really close to where he was . When Lincoln turned he spots his sister Lynn coming from the bushes .

* * *

" There you are Lincoln " said Lynn to him . Lincoln was glad that his sister not saw how he transformed and puts the hand with the Omnitrix behind his back , not wanting to explain anything to her .

" Ohh Lynn , if youre here then that means the fight stopped right ? " asked Lincoln knowing pretty well how the fight turned out in the end .

" Yeah the fight is over . Me and dad were saved by this creature that looked like from a monster movie . He told me he is an alien hero by the way . Yous hould have seen him in action he was so cool " said Lynn to her brother .

" Wow he must be a cool hero " said Lincoln .

" Yeah he is , you should learn a thing or two from him , maybe then you wont be bullied again and maybe girls will start to like you even more " said Lynn .

" Ohh really ? Well for you information girls like me already . And there is a girl that i like a lot " said Lincoln .

Hearing this Lynn let out a huge smile , just then when Lincoln noticed the smile on the face of his sister , he knew he screwed himself speaking to much .

" Ohhh ... so there is a girl , wait until the others hear about this "said Lynn with a smirk on her face .

" Wait ... let me explain Lynn " said Lincoln to his sister , but she left back to her father and Lincoln was let all alone in the forest .

" You need to learn to keep youre mouth shut if you dont want misunderstandings " said the Omintirix to Lincoln .

" Youre the last one i wanna hear that from " said Lincoln going back hopping that Lynn wont tell a thing about what he told .

* * *

 **Back in space ...**

" So what youre telling me is that someone found the Omnitrix and is using it , and you told my machines to retreat ? . You better send them again and if this time youl fail , you are gonnna pay with youre life " said Vilgax looking very mad at his robot pilot for what he just told him .

" Very well Master Vilgax " said the robot pilot seending again the two giant robot fighters to finish there job .

* * *

 **Back on Earth ...**

Lincoln , Lynn and there father were packing there stuff to go home . There trip was shorten because Lynn Sr wanted his kids to be safe from any kinda danger .

" This sucks , i finally am in my camp trip and now i have to go home " said Lynn not liking the situation at all .

" Dont worry Lynn , will come here again maybe next summer " said Lynn sr. to his daughter .

" Ohh crap . Lincoln can you fill this bottle of water , Lynn gaved to that hero and i forgot to bring many more bottles of water . Just in case we want to drink some cold fresh water " said Lynn Sr .

" Sure dad " said Lincoln taking the bottle of water and heads out to that lake to fill the bottle with water . Lincoln reached the lake and he was about to fill the bottle when from the sky two things splashed in the water . Lincoln saw that it was again thoose two giant robot fighters .

" Dammit , cant i get some peace and quiet areound here" said Lincoln .

" Well if you bet them this time around maybe you can have some piece and quiet " said the Omnitrix .

" Fine said Lincoln as he look the watch to see who he can use against the two robots . Lincoln was glad that the Omnitrix charged back and noticed a new figure into the glow and without any hesitation he pushed the Omnitrix .

This time Lincoln turned into a half monkey , half spider with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, orange fur over a dark orange center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. The Omnitrix symbol appeared on his chest .

h ... so there is a girl , wait until the others hear about this "said Lynn with a smirk on her face .

" Wait ... let me explain Lynn " said Lincoln to his sister , but she left back to her father and Lincoln was let all alone in the forest .

" You need to learn to keep youre mouth shut if you dont want misunderstandings " said the Omintirix to Lincoln .

" Youre the last one i wanna hear that from " said Lincoln going back hopping that Lynn wont tell a thing about what he told .

* * *

 **Back in space ...**

" So what youre telling me is that someone found the Omnitrix and is using it , and you told my machines to retreat ? . You better send them again and if this time youl fail , you are gonnna pay with youre life " said Vilgax looking very mad at his robot pilot for what he just told him .

" Very well Master Vilgax " said the robot pilot sending again the two robot fighters to finish there job .

 **Back on Earth ...**

Lynn Sr . was packing there stuff , so that they can go home . There trip got shorten because of the attack the have encountered . he hated to stop the trip but he could not afford to put everyone in danger .

" That suck , finally i got my trip and i have to go home " said Lynn Jr not liking what there trip must end much sooner .

" Dont dorry Lynn , will come back when this place will be alot much more safer " said Lynn Sr.

" Dad is right Lynn" said Lincoln backing up his father .

" I guess youre both right . But at least i found out something interesting about you little bro " said Lynn to him with a smirk on her face .

" Ohh ... dad i need to take another leak " said Lincoln .

" Sure but hurry up " said his father .

Lincoln nodded and went into the forest . He lied about that he nedeed to leak , he wanted to figure out a way so that his sister wont spoil to her other sisters that he has another crush on a girl .

" Man there must be a solution to this problem " said Lincoln . Just then he heard a big splash of water , not far away from the lake where he saved Lynn from that hungry bear . Lincoln decided to take a look if everything is okay . He saw the two giant robots again and he decided to defeat them so that his mind can focus on something else , not just at the mess put himself into .

" Perfect " said Lincoln looking at the Omnitrix to see who he can use against the giant robots .

" You sure wanna forget what you said earlier dont you ? " asked the Omnitrix .

" You bet i do " said Lincoln looking at the hourglass of the Omnitrix . He saw in the orange glow a new black figure and decided to push it without any delay .

This time Lincoln started to transform into a an alien with four arms, two pairs of orange eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, orange fur over a dark orange center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. The symbol of the Omnitrix appeared on his chest .

Lincoln goes a little to the lake to see in what other alien he turned himself this time , before he gets spotted by the two giant robots . What he saw made him speak to loud :

" What the heck ? An orange monkey ? " said Lincoln then he heard a blast next to him destroying some trees in the procces . Lincoln then figured that he spoken to loud and the two giant robots heard him and where going straight to him trying to finish there job getting back the Omnitrix .

"Why cant like never learn to keep my mouth shut ? " asked Lincoln .

" Well that was the smartest thing you have ever said today " said the Omnitrix to him .

" You know what , when this is over i am sending you back into space you annoying watch " said Lincoln to the Omnitrix .

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **We are back ! . And this was the third chapter of Linc 10 .** **Hope** **everyone like it and sorry** **for my grammar whille i am writting and since i want this story to be an original one made by me , the aliens from Lincoln** **' s watch will have different names like i did for Frankenstrike changing his name into Monsterstrike .** **Until next time dont forget to review and see ya all next time . Enjoy and be safe everyone .**


	4. S1: Ep 4 The Alien Watch Part 3

**And were back !** **. Thank you for the wait and i hope everyone will like this chapter of Linc 10 . Now before i begin let me thank you all for liking my story so far even with my weak writting and grammar problems i have . Also i wanna explain to the Devilslayer about his review in the first episode chapter that the age and grade of Lincoln dosent match . I know what you mean my friend , but it was part of the story which in this chapter youl find out why the age and grade of Lincoln dosent match at all plus a new surprise to this new chapter episode . With that being said let us begin . Be safe and peace see ya .**

* * *

S1: Ep 4 The Alien Watch Part 3

" Man there must be a solution to this problem " said Lincoln . Just then he heard a big splash of water , not very far away from the lake where he saved Lynn from that hungry bear . Lincoln decided to take a look if everything is okay .

He saw the two giant robots again and he decided to defeat them so that his mind can focus on somenthing else , not just the mess into .

" Perfect " said Lincoln looking at the Omnitrix who he can use against the giant robots .

" You sure wanna forget what you said earlier dont you " asked the Omnitrix .

" You bet i do " said Lincoln looking at the hourglass of the Omnitix . He saw in the orange glow a new black figure and decided to push it without any delay .

This time Lincoln started to transform into a new alien with four arms , two pair of orange eyes , two legs , three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot , orange fur over a dark orange center , and a tail with two stripes near the tip .The symbol of the Omnitrix appeard on his chest .

Lincoln goes a little to the lake to see in what other alien he turned himself this time , before he gets spotted by the two giant robots. What he saw made him speak to loud :

" What the heck ? An orange monkey ? " said Lincoln then he heard a blast next to him destroying some trees in the proces . Lincoln then figured that he spoken to loud and the two giant robots heard him and where going straight to him triyng to finish there job getting back the Omnitrix .

" Why cant , like never learn to keep my mouth shut ? " asked Lincoln .

" Well that was probably the most smartest thing you have ever said today "said the Omnitrix to him .

" You know what , when this is over i am sending you back into space you annoying watch " said Lincoln to the Omnitrix .

* * *

A couple of minutes have passed and Lincoln or the alien he tranformed into was trying to dodge all the attacks that came from the two giant robots . And he knew that sonner or later the Omnitrix will change him back so he nedeed to find a plan on how to defeat the two robots .

" Hey Omnitrix wanna help me out ? " asked Lincoln .

" With what ?" asked the Omnitrix .

" Youre kidding right ? Tell me what powers this orange monkey has ? " asked Lincoln .

" I dont know " said the Omnitrix to him .

" What ? How cant you not know? " asked Lincoln to the Omnitrix .

"My creator never told me about all the powers each alien has " said the Omnitrix .

Hearing this Lincoln wanted so much to smack the Omnitrix but he had to focus on the fight against the two robots . Lincoln started to hear a beep coming from the hourglass of the Omnitrix , he knew what is going to happen .

" Come on there must be something this alien can do " said Lincoln . Just then when one of the robots started to attack Lincoln with his punches , Lincoln closed his eyes hopping to get out alive here , suddenly his tail started to shoot web that reached the face of the robot .

" What the heck ... that was all that Lincoln could say when he opened his eyes and seen some sort of a spider web on the face of the robot . Lincoln decided to run away and not starting to question what just happen , clearly if he would have stayed much more he will have much more problems .

The other robot started to go after Lincoln . In the last second the robot stooped chasing Lincoln and placed a tracker device on the back of Lincoln knowing where they will find him later on , since they received a message to return for repairs .

Lincoln was away and he was back into his human form again . He was back at the camground packing his stuff and just like that Lincoln , Lynn Sr . and Lynn Jr . went back home to Royal Woods .

Lynn noticed that her brother was looking at the back window of Vanzilla and started to speak :

" Lincoln ? Are you okay ? Why are you looking so much behind ? "asked Lynn her brother .

" Huh ... ohh nothing i just kinda had a feeling that someone was following us " said Lincoln .

" Dont worry son , nothing bad will happen " said his father . Lincoln was not feeling good even after his father told him everything will be okay , but for the moment he had to calm himself down after such a weird night he had . Lincoln didn' t knew about the tracking device one of the robots put on his back .

* * *

 **In Space ...**

Vilgax inside his tube was so pissed off he cant go himself to retrieve the Omnitrix . He was very angry that he allowed that ship who carried the Omnitrix to injure him really bad whille they where following it in hopes they will get the Omnitrix but that didn' t went well for him .

" I really hate to stay and do nothing . This not my style at all , but soon when my robots will return with my prize the entire universe will be mine " said Vilgax .

Just then the front door opened in front of him seeing one of his robotic pilots coming to him holding a device in his hand . Vilgax knew very well that the device was a hologram that was sent to him .

" Let me guess someone wants to speak with me " said Vilgax to his robotic drone .

" Indeed " said the robotic drone to his master .

" Well open it already " said Vilgax to his drone .

The drone open the device that had a hologram for his master . Vilgax saw a dark figure appearing in front of him starting to speak :

" So you are Vilgax one of the most powerfull aliens in the universe " said the dark figure to him . Vilgax wanted to destroy the hologram but in his curent state he was able to do nothing .

" Such shame that the Empire fears so much of you , and to even think you have a slight change in getting the most powerfull device in the entire universe. Listen very carefull Vilgax no matter what you will do , you wont get the Omnitrix before the Empire no way that will happen but you still can join us if you want of course , that way we wont need to send our best warriors to eliminate you . So what will you choose ? "asked the dark figure .

" My answer will be same the one that will rule the universe will be me and if the Empire will stand in my way then be sure that i will strike back at all of you" said Vilgax to the dark figure in front of him .

" So you wont join us ?" asked the dark figure again .

" Yes , dont wanna join you at all , in fact all of you are nothing but a bunch of stupid cowards who never had the guts to appears in front of my face not even once , always sending stupid holograms to me " said Vilgax .

" Then i hope you will recover soon , before the warriors that will be sent to hunt you down dont get to you before youl be on youre two feet once more "said the dark figure dissapearing .

" Ohh dont worry , when the Omnitrix will be mine the entire Empire will be crushed by me "said Vilgax .

* * *

 **Back on Earth ...**

Lincoln was finally back home and went straight to his room to try and relax after he locked the door , he was glad that everyone was busy in there room and did not came to ask how the trip went for them .

" Man it sure feels good to be back home " said Lincoln .

" You call this home ? Back on the planet i was created i seen so many great stuff that you will dream of to even see it " said the Omnitrix .

" Well news for you this is planet Earth , not youre planet so youl just have to learn to get used " said Lincoln .

" Do i really have to ?" asked the Omnitrix .

" Yeah you do . Now if you dont mind i need to rest and tomorrow morning il try to find a way to get you of my wrist , so goodnight "said Lincoln closing his eyes .

" Thats what you think human . There is no way you will get me off youre wrist " said the Omnitrix .

Meanwhille the two giant robots returned back on Earth and reached Royal Woods they searching from air the location of the Omnitrix , but thanks to Lincoln' s house or stupid luck the signal was not found , so they keept on searching passing by the Loud House where the Omnitrix was at the moment .

The next day Lincoln for four hours tried in the garage to take off the Omnitrix with every tool he could find , except for thoose which his father dosent want his kids to even touch them since they are for grown ups and they could hurt themselves but even so nothing worked at all for him .

" Do you give up ? " asked the Omnitrix .

" Okay i give up you win . And since youl be stuck on my hand from now own how about i should show you the city " said Lincoln .

" Why ? " asked the Omnitrix .

" Well you told me how to use some of powers thoose two aliens i transformed last night and since i have to meet up anyway with my friend Clyde at the arcades and youl come along since i cant take you off " said Lincoln .

" Well okay " said the Omnitrix .

Lincoln looked for his parents to say he is going to meet up with Clyde , when he heard some talk in the kitchen . Lincoln knew that peeking at others conversations is not right , but from what he heard made him really interested .

" Are you sure dear , you can always work at some other place ?" said Rita Loud to his husband .

" No way , i was fired one time and that costed Lincoln to stop going to school for two years because of me , next year he will be in eight grade and will graduate middle school , so i dont plan on fail him or the rest of the girls ever again . Now he has one year left and he will be in highschool so i cant let him or anybody in this house down again or even to drop out my kids from of school again " said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln wanted to go and support his father but he knew the money problems they had two years ago living in a big house like this with so many mouths to feed it is no really easy at all , the main reason he had to stop going at school for two years and return after to years back to finish middle school.

" Lincoln is there something wrong ?" asked his mother when she spotted him at the front door of the kitchen .

" Huh , ohh no everything is fine . I just wanted to let you guys know that i am going in town to meet up with Clyde " said Lincoln to his mother .

" Okay have fun sweetie " said his mother watching her only boy leaving the house .

As Lincoln left the house the signal of the tracking device was being found again by the two giant robots , who started to follow the signal to retrieve the Omnitrix .

A couple of minutes have passed and Lincoln arrived at the arcades where his friend Clyde was waiting for him . It was not hard for Lincoln to find Clyde in the arcade center playing already some games .

" What is this place human ? "asked the Omnitrix .

" The arcade center . Here kids like myself come and play lots and lots of games " said Lincoln .

" Hey Lincoln " said Clyde who spots his best friend .

" Hey Clyde are you ready to play some games with me ? " asked Lincoln .

" You know it " said Clyde to him and with that both boys started to play every game .

* * *

 **Somwhere in Space ...**

We see a very huge battleship build like the ultimate fortress against any kinda enemy . Inside the battleship many different alien soldiers were walking down hall with there huge guns in there hands . But inside a closed room a meeting was taking place between ten black figures of the most dangerous alien criminals in the universe . They were the ten alien leaders of the Empire organization .

" So Vilgax still believes that he will get the Omnitrix , how funny" said one of the black alien figures .

" That fool will never learn , no matter how many times we try to explain to him " said another black alien figure .

" Then should we begin ?" asked another black alien figure . All of them agreed and called there best soldier in the room .

" Masters " said a really tall alien that looked alot like Monsterstrike one the ten aliens from the Omnitrix .

" Go and get us the Omnitrix , his location has been found on this planet callled Earth . And if you encounters two giant robots sent from Vilgax , destroy them and everyone else that stands in youre way " said another alien black figure .

" Understood masters " said the alien who left the room to start his mission getting the Omnitrix .

" And so it has begun " said the same alien black figure who gaved his soldier the mission .

 **Back on Earth ...**

Clyde and Lincoln took a break from all thoose games they have played . Clyde then noticed the watch Lincoln was wearing and started to speak with him about the watch .

" Hey buddy that watch is really cool , where did you get it ? " asked Clyde .

Thinking on how to get out from this question Lincoln started telling a lie , since Clyde would never belive him if he will tell the truth .

" This hunk of junk ? I got it when i was a little kid a totaly forgot about it " said Lincoln to his friend .

" I beg youre pardon , but since when i becamed a hunk of junk ? " asked the Omnitrix which caught Clyde's attention .

" Wow the watch can talk is it some sort of toy with some sort of chip to give him that voice ? "asked Clyde .

" Huh ? Ohh yeah you figured out , but can we change the topic please i need to tell you something very important Clyde" said Lincoln .

" Okay speak , i m all ears " said Clyde to him .

" I was going to ask you how is life in highschool ? " asked Lincoln . Yes you heard me right Clyde was already in highschool since Lincoln had to drop out of middle school for two years , but even so the two friends still talked like nothing ever happen .

Lincoln was really glad that Clyde still spends time with him , even if he is still in middle school whille Clyde is in highschool , but today Lincoln will discover that are not the same anymore .

" I mean it must be pretty cool to talk with big kids and to make a move on the cheerladers . Well at least thats how Lori tells me stuff about highschool " said Lincoln .

" Actually Lincoln to tell you the truth i am not in highschool yet " said Clyde to him which made Lincoln confused why Clyde is not in highschool .

" What ? But how ? " asked Lincoln really confused .

" Well i kinda failed some very important stuff appeard in the way " said Clyde to him .

" And youre two dads ? What did they said ? " asked Lincoln .

"Punished for life thats what they said " said Clyde to him . " But i had some company in summer school " said Clyde .

" Really who ? " asked Lincoln .

" Haiku had a similar problem like mine and thats how we both failed " said Clyde again to his friend .

" Two years in a road you both failed ? What kinda important stuff you two had that made you guys fail ? " asked Lincoln .

" I ... i wish i could tell you but it's a secret , you will think we have gone mad and plus would not ever belive us " said Clyde .

Hearing what Clyde told him , Lincoln looked at his wrist where he had the Omnitrix , knowing how hard it is to keep a secret from youre loved ones .

Lincoln wanted to tell his family about how he found the Omnitrix but will they understand , will they accept it and the most important question will they be put in danger ? . These were the questions Lincoln was thinking , but after his father and Lynn got attacked in the forest by thoose two giant robots , made Lincoln to not tell his family anything about the Omnitrix until he was sure they are safe . But Lincoln was wondering what kinda stuff was Clyde and Haiku they were dealing that cant tell him at all so he started to speak again :

" Clyde listen . I am not forcing you to tell me the details of youre problems . When you and Haiku will be ready to tell me i will listen " said Lincoln to his friend .

" Thanks buddy and i promise i will tell you one day what kinda problems me and Haiku have " said Clyde to him .

Outside the arcade the two giant robots have landed down and started to scatter the entire place to find the Omnitrix . The people were running scared as hell afraid that the two giant robots will hurt them .

Hearing all the screams from outisde Lincoln and Clyde decided to take a look what is happening outside . When they got in the street Clyde was shocked to see two gigantic robots in the middle of the road . Lincoln on the other hand knew the two robots and was really pissed off .

" This is insane , cant these machines stop following me ?" asked Lincoln to himself . The two robots spotted Lincoln and the Omnitrix .

" This is not good at all " said Lincoln .

" You need to transform now " said the Omnitrix to him .

" No way " said Lincoln to the Omnitrix .

" Excuse me , did you just said no ? " asked the Omnitrix .

" I cant transform in front of Clyde , he wont understand " said Lincoln . Lincoln was a little happy when he saw Clyde frozen and not heard him tallking with the Omnitrix .

He grabs Clyde and puts him on his back and started to run whille the two robots shoot with there lasers at them . Dodging the best he can Lincoln wanted so bad to find a place to put Clyde down so he can use the Omnitrix and fight .

Lincoln was starting to get tired running with Clyde on his back . So he lets go of him and puts him in front of a mailbox and leaves him alone .

Lincoln looks at the Omnitrix and with no second left he pushed the button down not knowing in what kinda alien he will transform this time .

His body started to change this time into a a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has gray rollerballs on his feet and wears a black helmet. He has an orange face with green bulging eyes, black lips, and stripes on the outer side of his eyes. He also has two grey fins on his back. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He also has 2 fingers on each hand.

" What kinda alien is this ?" asked Lincoln as he sees himself in a mirror from a shop nearby .

" Save it for later , you need to run away " said the Omnitrix .

" Run ? I cant do that , not with innocent lives on the line " said Lincoln to the Omnitrix .

" You dont understand me , that is youre power in this form you can run really fast and reach very high speeds of more than 500 miles per hour " said the Omnitrix .

" Say what ? " asked Lincoln realy shocked about the power of this alien .

" Focus you idiot this is not the time to be shocked " said the Omnitrix .

* * *

And just like that , as soon as one the robots tried to grab Lincoln he runs so fast that Lincoln finds himself behind the two giant robot .

" Hey you , over here " said Lincoln almost not believing how fast he can run .

" Tag youre it " said Lincoln running again fast teasing to the two giant robots .

Meanwhille Clyde finally recovered from his frozen moment and cursed himself for being scared again .

" Dang it , i thougth that i will get used with dangerous stuffs " said Clyde to himself .

" Ohh wait , where is Lincoln ?" asked Clyde . He then hears noise not far away and goes to see what is happening . As soon as Clyde gets there , he sees a weird creature running so fast teasing the two robots , but no sign of Lincoln .

" What the heck is going on here ? " yelled Clyde really loud that caught the attention of Lincoln .

" Clyde ? No this is not time to lose focus , think how can you defeat these stupid machines once and for all "said Lincoln . Just then Lincoln remembers that they shoot lasers from there hands so that gaved him an idea .

With a plan now Lincoln grabs a rock and throws it at one of the robots which gets his attention .

" Hey you , come on shoot me as powerfull as you can" said Lincoln to the giant robot . The robot started to shoot at him but missing his target being to damm fast .

" Come on buddy , you can do better then that " said Lincoln to the robot .

" I hope you have a plan human" said the Omnitrix .

" I do , just watch me "said Licnoln as he runs again whille the robot tries to shoot him . By accident the robot shoots one of the legs of the other robots which he responds back shooting the hand back at him .

And just like that the two robots destroyed each other in the proces when they started to fight with each other . The people arounf the area were really happy that the two robots have been destroyed all thanks to the mysterious creature that can run really fast .

" So what you think of my plan Omnitrix ? "asked Lincoln .

" It was decent " said the Omnitrix .

Meanwhille Clyde was happy to see that the robots have ben destroyed but then he sees a shooting start coming down and yells real loud to the creature3 to move out of the way . Lincoln heard him and did what he told him .

In front of Lincoln there was a huge alien warrior that looked just like Monsterstrike looking straight at Lincoln .

" Well , well thank you for thaking care of thoose two stupid machines , now hand over the Omnitrix " said the alien in front of him .

" And if i dont ?" asked Lincoln .

" Then this will happen " said the alien who punches the ground destryoing it to pieces . The people started to scream and run away again all except Clyde which Lincoln noticed and wondered in Clyde froze again .

Not wasting any time Lincoln runs again grabs Clyde which he tries to release himself , but he was not strong enough yet to do it . In a dark alley Lincoln puts down Clyde and starts speaking :

" Stay here " said Lincoln to him in his alien form .

" No way i need to find my friend first " said Clyde to the alienw ho was in front of him . Seeing his friend not giving he wanted to speak again when he heard a beep , beep coming from the Omnitrix .

" I said get ... that was the last thing Lincoln said as he was shoot in back by the alien who finally reachesboth of them . The alien hits the wall and then an orange glow appeard in front of Clyde .

" Hey what was ... Clyde stopped from speaking and was damm shocked seeing Lincoln in the place where the alien was shoot.

" Lincoln ? Lincoln is that really you ?" asked Clyde coming at him to make sure he is okay .

" Clyde get out of here " said Lincoln to him trying to get back on his feet which he did with some little help from Clyde .

" What ? No way i cant leave you here " said Clyde to him .

" You have to , i cant transform at the moment to fight with that guy " said Lincoln back at his friend .

" Transform ? Lincoln what is going on here ? " asked Clyde .

" I promise i will explain if we get out of here alive . And besides i seen you frozen when the two gian robots appeared , not to mention the fact that there is nothing you can do to stop this guy , now run and save yourself "said Lincon .

Hearing his friend giving up made Clyde almost to do what Lincoln said to him , but instead he remembered what Lincoln told him that he frozen in front of danger again , no not this time Clyde will run away , this time he will save Lincoln .

" Clyde what are you doing ? " asked Lincoln seeing his friend putting him down near a wall and starts to go staright at the alien who hurt his friend .

" Clyde stop it , youl die . Forget about me and save yourself " said Lincoln with tears in his eyes finally understanding what Clyde wants to do .

" Dont worry nothing bad will happen with youre friend " said the Omnitrix to Lincoln .

" What ? What are you talking about ? " asked Lincoln .

" Just watch and youl understand " said the Omnitrix .

Clyde was finally face to face with the alien who hurt Lincoln . The alien then started to speak with him :

" Ohh , and who might you be" ? asked the alien enemy .

" The one that will take you down" said Clyde with a serious look on his face .

" Will see about that " said the alien getting ready to fight .

Clyde then turns around and looks at Lincoln with a smile on his face as he started to speak :

" Lincoln remember what i tolld you that one day i will tell you why i failed school ?" asked Clyde

Lincoln was silent not understanding what he was talking about that at this moment . Clyde puts his hand on the wall and from what Lincoln coul see the wall brick and his body looked like it was made out of bricks .

" I bet you wanna know how can i absord the wall brick like this and morph into it . Dont worry i will explaint to you everything after i take down this sucker " said Clyde to him as he focuses his attention back at the enemy in front of him .

" Okay big guy shall we dance ? " asked Clyde starting to run at him getting ready to fight .

 **To be continued ...**


	5. S1:Ep 5 My friends have Super Powers

S1: Ep 5 My friends have Super Powers .

Not wasting anytime Lincoln runs again grabs Clyde which he tries to release himself , but he was not strong enough yet to do it . In a dark alley Lincoln puts Clyde down and starts speaking :

" Stay here " said Lincoln in his alien form .

" No way i need to find my friend first " said Clyde to the alien who was in front of him . Seeing his friend not giving up Lincoln wanted to speak again when he heard a beep , beep coming from the Omnitrix .

" I said get ... that was thw last thing Lincoln said when he was shoot in the back by the alien who finally reaches both of them . The alien hits the wall and then an orange glow appeared in front of Clyde .

" Hey what was ... Clyde stopped speaking and was damm shocked seeing Lincoln in the place were the alien was shoot .

" Lincoln ? Lincoln is that really you ? " asked Clyde coming at him to make aure he is okay .

"Cyde get out of here" said Lincoln trying to get back on his feet which je did with some little help from Clyde .

" What ? No way i cant leave you here " said Clyde to him .

" You have to , i cant tranform right now to fight with that guy " said Lincoln back at his friend .

" Transform ? Lincoln what is going on here ? " asked Clyde .

" I promise i will explain if we get out of here alive . And besides i seen you when you frozen in front of those two giant robots that appeared a couple of minutes ago , not to mention also that there is nothing you can do to stop this guy , now run and save yourself " said Lincoln .

Hearing his friend giving up made Clyde amost to do what Lincoln told him , but instead Clyde remembered what Lincoln told him that he frozen in front of the danger , no not this time Clyde will not run away , this time he will save Lincoln .

"Clyde what are you doing ?" asked Lincoln seeing his friend putting him near a wall and goes straight at the alien who hurt his friend .

"Clyde stop it , youl die . Forget about mme and save yourself "said Lincoln with tears in his eyes finally understanding what Clyde wants to do .

"Dont worry nothing bad will happen with youre friendfriend" said the Omnitrix to Lincoln .

"What ? What are you talking about ?" asked Lincoln .

"Just watch and youl understand "said the Omnitrix .

Clyde was finally face to face with the alien who hurt Lincoln . The alien noticed Clyde and started to speak to him :

"Ohh and who might you be ?" asked the alien enemy .

"The one that will take you down"said Clyde with a serious look on his face .

"Will see about that"said the alien enemy getting ready to fight with Clyde .

Clyde then turns around and looks at Lincoln with a smile on his face starting to speak :

"Lincoln do you remember what i told you ? Why i failed school ? " asked Clyde .

Lincoln was silent and didn't understood what Clyde was talking in thisthis moment .Clyde starts to put his hand on the wall and from what Lincoln could see his body changing into the brick of walls Clyde just touched .

" I bet you wanna know how can i absorb the wall brick like this and morph into it . Dont worry i will explain to you everything after i take this sucker down"said Clyde to Lincoln as he turns his attention back at the enemy alien in front of him .

"Okay big guy shall we dancedance" ? asked Clyde as he started to run straight at the alien enemy ready to fight .

 **Somewhere in Royal Woods ...**

We see a two emo goth girls walking down the road reading some poetry books . One of thwngirls was none other then Lucy Loud one of Lincoln 's young sisters , and next to her was her best friend Haiku .

"Lucy can i ask you something ?" asked Haiku her best friend .

"Sure whats wrong" said Lucy .

"I was wondering if youre brother is dating someone ? . Not because i like him , i am just interested thats all" said Haiku .

" Listen Haiku , youre my best friend i ever had , but i know when youre not honest with yourself , i know youre in love with my brother ever since the Saddie Hakins dance " said Lucy to Haiku .

Hearing what Lucy said to her , Haiku started to speak again :

"If you knew , why havent you said anything after the Saddie Hawkins dance ended!" said Haiku to Lucy .

"Because i dont want to interfere . I did it once and Lincoln ended with a black eye" said Lucy .

"Thank you"said Haiku after hearing what Lucy said to her . Lucy was about to speak back when she noticed in the store a tv showing a news report about a fight taking place in the city .

" Wow i never seen something like this" said Lucy . Haiku came next to her and noticed the fight and without any delay she went to help the people that were very close and could be in danger . Lucy was busy watching the fight that she didn't noticed when Haiku left .

* * *

 **Back with Lincoln and Clyde ...**

Clyde was fighting a couple of good minutes with the alien that look like one of the aliens from Lincoln's watch .

" Youre really tough you know that ? !" said Clyde to his oponent .

"" You are to , but that will not stop me from getting the Omnitrix for my masters " said the alien enemy .

" Dang it , i need to do something i cant let Clyde fight my battles "said Lincoln .

" You will have to wait , until the watch will recharge back . I cant do anything at the moment "said the Omnitrix .

"Youre probably thw worst device ever created "said Lincoln to the Omnitrix . Whille Lincoln was arguing with the Omnitrix Clyde changed his form again . This time he absorbed the ground made of stone .

"Now youre made of stone ? . You really are very interesting" said the alien enemy to Clyde .

" Compliments wont help you out" said Clyde to his oponent .

" Ohh right , my bad the name is Dr. Victor" said Dr. Victor to Clyde .

" Clyde nice to meet you" said Clyde to Dr. Victor .

" This is pathetic , Clyde is fighting whille i have to stay and wait . If only you could work , you stupid watch "said Lincoln pushing the buttons of the Omnitrix trying to make the watch .Just then the color of the Omnitrix changed from red to orange showing that the Omnitrix is charged and ready to be used .

" Hang on Clyde i'm cominf to help" said Lincoln pushing the button down turning into a new alien. This alien has small spikes around his face . He has three dorsal fins reaching down his back and white gills on the sides of the head . He wears blue pants ,and a blue open - front shirt with white cuffs., yellow eyes and orange skin .

" Lincoln stay back , also what kinda alien is that you like some kinda weird iguana" said Clyde to him .

No matter he turns into nothing will stop me in getting back the OmnitrixOmnitrix" said Dr. Victor getting between both Lincoln and Clyde trying to use his electrical powers , but both of them dodged the attack.

" Omnitrix what kinda powers i have with this alien ? " asked Lincoln .

" I dont know" said the Omnitrix to him .

" What ? You dont know again what powers this alien has" said Lincoln .

" I told you my master didn't told me about every alien what powers they have" said the Omnitrix .

" Is he always like this Lincoln ?" asked Clyde a little pissed off .

" Yes " said Lincoln really dissapointed .

Just then another electric attack was shoot coming straight at Lincoln from the hands of Dr. Victor.

" Lincoln watch out " said Clyde taking the hit instead of Lincoln knocking him on the ground turning him back to his normal human form .

" Clyde" said Lincoln coming to his friend making sure that he is okay .

" Are you okay buddy ?" asked Lincoln .

"Barelly , but i dont think the two of us is enough to fight Dr. Victor . I am getting tired and you dont know what kinda powers you have " said Clyde to his friend .

" Then will retreat" said Lincoln .

" Retreat ? Are you for real Lincoln ?" asked Clyde not liking the idea to retreat at all .

"It's our only option Clyde " said Lincoln .

* * *

Clyde hated to admit that Lincoln is right , and just when both of them were about to leave a purple energy sphere was thrown at Dr. Victor shocking him and both Lincoln and Clyde .

" Who did that ?" asked Dr. Victor .

" I did it " said the voice that was coming down the road . Lincoln and Clyde knew that voicw and they saw that it was none other then Haiku .

" Haiku ? Is that really you ?" asked Lincoln in his alien form .

"How do you know my name ?" asked Haiku the alien who was in front of her .

" It's me Lincoln" said Lincoln to her shocking Haiku a little .

"Lincoln ? What happen to you ?" asked Haiku .

" Long story , but man i am glad to see you here , and i never knew you have super powers like Clyde " said Lincoln to her .

" Ahh guys i hate to disturb this touching moment but we have bigger problems at the moment said Clyde to both Lincoln and Haiku pointing at thw sky many alien soldiers with guns landing next to Dr. Victor .

" What the heck ? When did these guys appeared ?" asked Lincoln .

" Whille you had youre moment i sent a signal to my masters , reguesting some backup * said Dr. Victor .

" Thats not fair , thats cheating "said Haiku .

" So what , i will do anything to get the Omnitrix back " said Dr. Victor . And with that the alien soldiers were all around our three heroes with there guns ready to shoot them .

" There are so many " said Clyde .

" We can take them down , you and mw faced many more other freaks then these guys "said Haiku to Clyde with a smile on her face .

" Youre right " said Clyde also starting to morphh back into stone .Whille Haiku had her energy spheres ready also .

" Look at them they are not afraid at all . If only could know what powers this alien has " said Lincoln to the Omnitrix .

Just then an alien soldier came close to Lincoln ready to shoot him , when by instic Lincoln yelled opening his mouth closing his eyes at the same time .

But nothing bad happena and when he opened his eyes Lincoln noticed that the alien soldier was frozen into ice .

" How did that happen ? " asked Lincoln .

" It appears that the powers of this alien is ice breath " said the Omnitrix .

" Ice breath ? " asked Lincoln a little confused .

" Yes , i noticed whille you had youre eyes closed that when you opened youre mouth , youyou released a powerfull ice breath that frozen the enemy " said the Omnitrix .

" Really ?" said Lincoln still a little confused at what he just heard from the Omnitrix .

"That is one awesome power you have Lincoln " said Clyde to him .

" I agree " said Haiku also .

Hearing this brought Lincoln ' s confidence back and started to smile ready to fight also .

" Then what are we waiting for let's kick some aliens " said Lincoln to his friends . And with that the fight begin . Lincoln , Haiku and Clyde fighted very good against the alien soldiers .

Clyde using his absorbing powers , Haiku using her energy spheres and Lincoln freezing his enemies . But there were just to much even for them .

"Give it up , you cant win against all of them" said Dr. Victor to our heroes .

"He is right , will get tired to fight them" said Clyde .

Then what are we gonna do ?" asked Haiku .

Lincoln was thinking at a solution until an idea hit him and started to concentrate making Haiku and Clyde wondering what is Lincoln planning to do .

Just then a huge ice breath circled the entire area frozing every soldier , building and some peoplw in the procces until only Dr. victor was left all alone seeing his backup turned into ice .

"Amazing " said both Clydeand Haiku at the same time .

" That is not gonna stop me " said Dr. victoruntil he received a mesage from his masters to retreat back to the empire ship.

Not wanting to make a scene to his masters always being loyal to them Dr. Victor retreated saying somw final last words to our heroes.

" Dont yourw dare think this is over , the empire is much stronger then you guys and i promise that we will return " said Dr. Victor leaving our three heroes alone .

" Well i guess we won, " said Lincoln to Haiku and Clyde turning back into his human form .

" Indeed you humans won this time , but they will return" said the Omnitrix .

" Will be ready when they will return " said Clyde .

" Okay , now that this is over Lincoln you need to explain how you transformed and why is that watch talking " said Haiku to him .

" I will , but i am not the only one who was alot of explaining to do "said Lincoln.

"I know we will also explain how we got this super powers " said Clyde to him and with that all three of them left together .

* * *

 **Meanwhille back at the Loud House ...**

Lynn Sr. Was in the kitchen with his daughter Lynn Jr trying to comfort him hearing that her father was fired again .

" Dont worry dad will find a solution, we always do " said Lynn Jr.

" I really hope so " said her father .

" Hope for what?" asked a very old person who camed by surprise in the house . It was Lynn jr ' s grandpa.

Pop - Pop said Lynn grabing her grandpa in awarm hug which he accepted .

" So what are you hping for ?" asked Pop - Pop .

" The ussual a new job i got fired again and i will do anything to have ajob to help feed my family and to not make Lincoln and some of his younger sisters drop out of school also " saud Lynn Sr.

Hearing this there grandfather wanted to help and thinking for a whille not sure if he doing the rigjt decision Pop - Pop started to speak releasing Lynn Jr.

"Anything ? "asked Pop - Pop takintaking out from his pcket his plumber badge .

* * *

 **And we are finally back with the nnext episode chapter of Linc 10 .Thank you for the waiting and hope you enjoy , review like always .I also fixed in this chapter episode the mistakes at the ending of the last episode chapter , also i noticed that Insert name let a review asking why is Lynn Sr. And Lynn Jr part of this story if there is already Clyde and Haiku as Kevin and Gwen . Well hope this chapter episode will answer youre question . Thank you again for the waiting and sorry for my writting , with that being said The Storyteller993 is out . See ya next time .**


	6. Mini special S1: Ep1 Having problems

**And were back ! Thanks for the wait but this is gonna be the first short mini special episode Linc 10 . Yes there are gonna be in this fic short mini special episodes . First mini short might not be a great but the next one will be .**

 **But until then the next chapter will continue from were we left last time with Lincoln and his friends so enjoy the short first mini special episode of Linc 10 . See ya at the end of this short chapter . So with that being enjoy this short mini special chapter .**

* * *

Mini special S1: Ep 1 Having problems

 **Two hours earlier ...**

Lincoln entered the garage and was trying to take off the omnitrix from his wrist . So far he failed , but that was not gonna stop Lincoln .

" Why dont you just stop youre only embarrasing yourself "said the Omnitrix to Lincoln .

" Not gonna happen" said Lincoln .

Suddenly Lincoln hears a knock and hears his mother calling for him .

" Lincoln can you come inside i need youre help a little "said his mother .

" Sure mom " said Lincoln .

" Okay honey . Ohh by the way is there someone else there also ?" asks his mother freaking Lincoln a little knowing he spoke a little louder with the Omnitrix .

" No just speaking with myself "said Lincoln .

" Ok , ohh one more thing can you open the garage , i need to get out Vanzilla for the next peagent contest your sister has " said his mother .

"Ok mom" said Lincoln .

" Hey human what is a peagent contest ?"asks the Omnitrix .

" Shut up " said Lincoln .

" Lincoln Loud , how dare you say to me shut up "said his mother .

" What ? No mom i was not saying that to you "said Lincoln trying to explain the situation .

" If what youre saying is true , then i can only think that you said something like that to someone else . So i am gonna ask again is someone inside ?" asks his mother again .

" No , nobody here " said Lincoln .

" Youre telling the truth right ? Youre not lying to me right ?" asks his mother .

" Man i wish i can tell her " said Lincoln to himself .

" Actually youre lying " said the Omnitrix .

" I told you to shut up you piece of junk " said Lincoln again much louder .

" That does it young man . For what you just said to me youre grounded no desert , no tv and no comics for you tonight " said his mother leaving back in inside the house .

" Wait , what ? Dang it " said Lincoln .

" You should have told her the truth " said the Omnitrix to Lincoln .

" That does it i am so gonna take you off from my wrist " said Lincoln really annoyed .

" Humans , i cant understand them at all " said the Omnitrix .

* * *

 **And there you have it first short mini speacial of Linc 10 and i hope everyone liked it even if it was a very short chapter . But next chapter will continue our story from were we left off with Lincoln , Clyde and Haiku and how they got there superpowers plus many other surprising things even for Lincoln . Until then with that being said The Storyteller993 is out . See ya all next time . Peace .**


	7. S1:Ep 6 How it Happen ? Part 1

**And we are finally back with the seventh chapter of Linc 10! Thank you for the wait and lets not waist any tine and get on with this seventh chapter . One thing this chapter wont be long since it's only the first part . See ya all next time and be safe . The Storyteller993 is out .**

* * *

 **Meanwhille back at the Loud House ...**

Lynn Sr . was in the kitchen with his daughter Lynn Jr. trying to make his father feel better after hearing that he got fired again.

"Dad dont worry will find a solution , we always do " said Lynn Jr .

" I hope so " said Lynn Sr .

" Hope for what ?" asked a very old man who came by surprise in the house . It was Lynn Jr ' s grandpa.

" Pop - Pop " said Lym Jr grabbing him grandpa in a warm hug which he gladdly accepted.

" So what are you hopping for ?" asked Pop - Pop again .

" The ussual i got a new job and just like that i golt fired again . Man i will do anything to have a job to help feed my family and not making my son Lincoln drop out of school again and some of his younger sisters drop out from school also " said Lynn Sr.

Hearing this there grandfather wanted to help and thinking for a whille not sure if he is doing the right decision . Pop - Pop started to speak after releasing Lynn Jr.

" Anything ?" asked Pop - Pop taking out fron his pocket his plumber badge .

* * *

S1: Ep 6 How it Happen ? Part 1

 **Two years ago ...**

Clyde was at his laptop speaking with Lincoln . It's been a full week since Lincoln had to drop out of school because of the money problems the Louds were suffering.

Clyde was telling Lincoln that he got invited at another party hosted by Chandler . And as always Lincoln was happy for his best friend .

Clyde wanted to invite Lincoln also but , he never received a invitation . But he told Clyde to go and have fun .

 **In Royal Woods ...**

The people from Royal Woods werw enjoing there nice and quiet day until a black limo stopped in front of a huge mansion .

Getting out from the limo was a man wearing a medieval knight armor with a golden mask on his face and a black crown .

Next to him there were two other armored knights looking around to see if there didn't get spotted .

Everything looked normal to them and they busted the doors of the huge mansion showing that they mean business .

Clyde was on his way to Chandler' s party . He was upset that Lincoln was not invited but if his friend told him to have fun then that is what Clyde will do .

Clyde reached the destination of Chanfler ' s house when a huge explosion as heard and it came from Chandler ' s house the huge mansion from a short whille ago being invaded .

Clyde was scared to see something like thatthat. he wanted to leave but bumps into Chandler when he appears behind him .

" Hey McBride watch were you goinggoing" said Chandler to him .

" Ohh sorry Chandler , i was just gonna leave since youre house is under attack " said Clyde to him .

" Say what ? And you were just gonna run away like nothing happen ?" asked Chandler .

" Well what was i supposed to do i am just a kid , i cant do anything " said Clyde .

" Wrong you could start by calling the cops " said Chandler .

" But i dont wanna be involved " said Clyde .

" So youre just gonna leave like that ?No help , nothing ? Just so you can save youre skin " said Chandler to Clyde grabbing him by the shirt .

" Well what did you expected i'm not hero i'm just a chicken " said Clyde .

" Youre damm right you are . I may be a bully sometimes , but at least i have guts to do when it counts the right thing " said Chandler . Hearing this Clyde got mad and spoke back at Chander .

"Right thing ? You dare say that after making Lincoln offering all that stuff from his sister and my love Lori " said Clyde .

" Ahh look at this two kids fighting " said a man behind there backs pointing a gun at them . It was one of the knights who came to check what was the commotion after he was put on guard .

" You two come with me now " said the Knight to both Clyde and Chandler .

Inside the mansion Clyde and Chandler were pinned down on the ground and they saw the lader of the knight' s coming at them .

" So youre the son of the profesor " said the leader of the knights.

" Yeah , name's Chandler who are you people ?" asked Chandler .

" Well since you asked so nice i will tell you who we are . I am Driscoll and we are the Forever Knights and we came to take youre father away helping us in our important mission " said Driscoll to Chandler .

" Man youre family must be really annoying to piss off these guys " said Clyde to Chandler .

" Hey watch youre tone " said Chandler o Clyde .

" Silence both of you . Or else my sword will reach both youre necks " said Driscoll .

" Sorry sir . But what can my father a simple profesor that teaches englsih can be of any use to you guys ?" asked Chandler .

" He is not a simple english teacher . That is his cover " said Driscoll .

" Cover ?" asked Chandler .

" Yes youre father lied to you . He is a former Forever Knight , how do you think he affored all of this " said Driscoll.

" Youre lying " said Chandler .

" If you dont believe me then ask yourw father " said Driscoll instructing the other knight to bring Chandler's father .

Meanwhille another forever knight came and told Driscoll that the cops are on there way . Hearing this Driscoll was about to give the order to retreat not until Chandler 's father appears and tell' s his son the truth .

Finally Chandler ' s father appeared . He was shocked to see his son and was about to askaskDriscoll to release both his son and Clyde also , but he knew that Driscoll wont listen to a former forever knight .

" Now that youre present tell youre son that what i told him is true , that you used to work with as the most smartess forever knight who created almost every technology we own today " said Driscoll.

" Father ?" asked Chandler .

" It's true son , everything Driscoll told you is true . I really was a member of the forever knights " said Chandler ' s father .

" How touching . But we have to go " said Driscoll grabbing Chandler' s father with him to the limo .

Clyde was lost he didn' t understood how things ended up this way , but for the moment he wanted to know how will he get out of this mess .One thing he was glad about , was that his best friend Lincoln was not here .

 **To be continued ...**


	8. S1: Ep 7 How it Happen ? Part 2

**And we are back with the next chapter of season one Linc 10 . Hope youl like it and will see each othwr next time . See ya all next time and be safe . Peace . Im out .**

* * *

S1: Ep 7 How it Happen ? Part 2

Clyde was lost he didn't understood how things ended up this way , but for the moment he wanted to know how will he get out of this mess .One thing he was glad about ,was that his best friend Lincoln was not here .

Driscoll and his Forever knights brought Clyde , Chandler and his father to there castle . Clyde was amazed to see something like this . He wondered if he is not dreaming , but he tried to not forgett that he was kiddnapped.

Driscoll and his men took them to there secret underground lab , where Chandler 's father was put to work if he wanted to see his son still alive .

" This has got to be the most weird day in my entire life " said Clyde .

" Shut up , Mcbride. In case you havent noticed we must get out of here and rescue my dad from this medieval geek club " said Chandler to him .

As much as Clyde hated to admit , Chandler was right they nedeed to get out of here as fast as they could ., question was how .

Driscoll wassitting in his chair when one of his men appeared and starts to speak :

" My king what shall we do with thoose kifs ?" asked the Forever Knight soldier .

" Get rid off them , we have what we want " said Driscoll.

"Very well my king " said the Forever knight leaving Driscoll alone .

Inside there cell Clyde and Chandler heard footsteps and knew that someone was coming at them. It was a Forever Knight grabbing both Clyde and Chandler by there necks as soon as he entered there cell.

" Time for you two , to say bye bye " said the Forever Knight to them when Clyde out of instinct hits the Forever Knight between his legs and both of thwm are released from his grip .

" Nice one Mcbride " said Chandler .

" Thanks , now lets get out of here " said Clyde .

" You go , i'm going to save my father " said Chandler .

" What did you say ? Chandler open youre eyes , we are just kids . What can we do against them ?" asks Clyde .

Seeing Chandler not backing up Clyde speaks again :

" Fine i'm gonna help you " said Clyde surprising Chandler a little .

" You will ?" asks Chandler .

" It's the right thing to do . Even Lincoln would have helped you out in the end " said Clyde.

" Thanks Mcbride . I owe you one " said Chandler .

" Forgett it , now come one before i will regret it " said Clyde to Chandler .

" My king , the kids have escaped " said a Forever knight coming in rush at there leader .

" Get them , before something else might happen " said Driscoll .

"Understood my king , and what about our guest ?" asks the Forever knight .

" Gather some of our best soldiers to protect him . We cant let him escape without finishing his work " said Driscoll.

Clyde and Chandler looked everywhere for Chandler 's father and they didn't found him , they were also lucky to avoid the Forever Knights findidng them since they escaped . Until Chandler noticed a pack of Forever knights using an elevator to go down . Chandler knew that down below he will find his father .

" Mcbride i think i know where my father is " said Chandler.

" Really ? Where ?" asks Clyde .

" Down below" said Chandler

" Figures , thats how bad guys always operate " said Clyde .

" How do you know that ?" asks Chandler.

" Reading alot of Ace Savwyy comics . You should try it ou" said Clyde .

" I think il pass " said Chandler .

Down below Chandler's father was guarded by many Forever Knights , he didn't understood why all he hoped that his son was safe and sound .

Clyde and Chandler tried to figure out a way , ho to go down . Hearing more footsteps both Clyde and Chandler hide . They saw the elevetor opening again , but this time they saw Chandler 's father coming out from the elevator with some kinda device in his hands .

" O dang it , please dont tell me we are gonna follow them " said Clyde .

" We have no choise Mcbride " Chandler .

" Next party you plan to make . I think il stay home " said Clyde .

Clyde and Chandler followed very slow the Forever Knights , so they wont be spotted .They reached the thorne room with Driscoll sitting innthe king 's chair .

" I beleive you finished the work if my men brought you here " said Driscoll .

" I did . Behold i named it Nemetrix " said Chandler 's father showing off a device looking like bulky wrist watch with some gray and red buttons sorrounding the face of the watch and white pipe through the watch . In the middle of the watch appeared a glowing red color .

" This device has the power to turn yourself in multiple Alien form by pushing down the button in the middle . With this every enemy of the Forever knights shall be defeated " said Chandler 's father.

" Excellent. Capturing all thoose alien life forms , was worthy so that we can use there DNA creating the ultimate weapon " said Driscoll.

" Now that you have this , keep youre word and release the kids " said Chandler 's father .

" Sure , gimme the watch and the kids will be free " said Driscoll.

" Very well " said Chandler' s father . He didn't noticed that both Clyde and Chandler heard everytging and without any second to waste Chandler start yelling at his father .

" Dad , dont you give that thing to that loser . We are already free " said Chandler surprising everyone .

" Get them " said Driscoll .

" Wait we had a deal " said Chandler 's father .

" The was off from the beginning , i was going to kill all of you after i received my weapon from you " said Driscoll.

Hearing this Chandler' s father looked pissed off and starts speaking again:

" You want this get catch it " said Chandler 's father throwing the Nemetrix in the air .

" You fools get the Nemetrix now or else " said Driscoll .

Every Forever knight tried to catch it , then out of nowhere Chandler jumps really high using a a chair who was not far away from him and grabs the Nemetrix and lands on the ground .

" Ouch never doing that again without a helmet " said Chandler .

" Soon are you okay ?" asks Chandler's father .

" Never been better dad " said Chandler .

"Son youre hand " said Chandler ' s father .

" What ? Hey how did this thing ended on my arm wrist ?" asks Chandler seeing the Nemetrix on his hand .

" Probably when you caught it in the air it muat have attached to youre wrist arm , but thats not important use and save all of us " said Chandler's father .

" And how am i supposed to do that ?" asks Chandler .

" Just click on the button watch , hurry " said Chandler 's father .

" Grab that kifbefore he uses my Nemetrix against us said Driscoll.

" Hope this works " said Chandler pushing the button from middl of the watch and in red glowin appeared a black figure .

" Here we go " said Chandler pushing down the button turning into similar volcanic creature made of of flames and rocks . But this one looked more red then Lincoln 's alien .Everyone was amazed to see this living creature in front of them .

" Hey what heck ? What happened with me ?" asks Chandler seeing himself in a mirror near by looking different.

" Son now you control the power of fire ,use youre fireball attacks on them concentrate " said Chandler 's father .

" Okay " said Chandler closing his eyes andhi hand appeared a fireball .

" Cool okay wise guys let's see if you can handle the heat " said Chandler blasting at the Forever Knights multiple fireballs .

The next scenes shows Chandler fighting the Forever Knights using his fire powers . Clyde was amazed an jealous at the same time . He wanted to help out too but he didn't had superpowers like Chandler has now .

" My son is amazing am i right ?" asks Chandler 's father coming next to Clyde whille Chandler was dealing with the Forever Knights .

" He sure is" said Clyde . Chandler 's father noticed Clyde looking a little upset and he figured out why .

" You want to help him out too am i right ?" asks Chandler 's father .

" I do . But i am just a normal kid " said Clyde feeling dissapointed he cant do nothing .

" Youre the kid of the Mcbrides if 'm not mistaking " said Chandler 's father .

" Yes i am " said Clyde .

" Okay , you want to hwlp out my son right ?" asks Chandler ' s father .

" Yeah " said Clyde .

" Then drink this " said Chandler 's father giving Clyde a bottle of a weird drink .

" What is this?" asks Clyde .

" Just drink it and youl find out " said Chandler 's father .

" But ...

" Now " said Chandler 's father with a scary tone that Clyde drinked the entire bottle . Suddenly his body starts feeling weird and his DNA cells start to change and then the mysterious pain that Clyde feelt dissapeared .

" What just happen ?" asks Clyde .

" Now time to explain just touch that wall made of rock , do it now " said Chandler 's father , Clyde did what Chandler 's father told hin afraid of his strict tone .

Clyde saw his body made like from a rock and was feeling weird .

" Now you can help my son . I gaved you a secret formula that modified youre DNA . You can absord every thing that is hard and change his form into a weapon " said Chandler 's father .

" For real ?" asks Clyde .

" For real " said Chandler 's father .

Chandler in his alien form was getting tired fighting alone but he knew he must protect his father when he is surprised from behind by Clyde looking like a statue .

" What happen with you Mcbride ?" asks Chandler .

" Later , need a hand ?" asks Clyde .

" Okay , just dont get in my way " said Chandler .

"Same goes for you also, il show them what happens when you anger me " said Clyde surprised at what he was saying . Probably the secret formula had some side affects that changed Clyde 's personality , since would never spoken like that before .

The next scenes shows Chandler and Clyde putting up a good fight . Seeing all these turn of events Driscoll gives order to the Forever Knights to retreat leaving the castle with only Chandler his father and Clyde all alone .

" Nice beat them " Chandler hearing a beep coming from the Nemetrix and red glow covers Chandler until it dissapeares showing Chandlwr back to his human form again .

" Hey just returned back to my original form " said Chandler .

" Yeah same here " said Clyde not looking like a statue anymore .

" No worry i will explain everything but not beforeblowing this place up " said Chandler 's father .

We see then the castel of the Forever knights being detroyed with Clyde , Chandler and gis father looking at it and on the other side a black limo with Driscoll in it seen how his castle was destroyed.

" And that is how i got my powers " said Clyde finishing his story . Him , Lincoln and Haiku where at Burp & Burger enjoyed some peace and quiet time after defeating thoose invaders .

" Well what can i say Clyde . I'm really proyd of you" said Lincoln .

" Awww , it was nothing " said Clyde .

" Still it's amazing two years you have played as a hero . To bad that Chandler didn' t wanted to team up with you from what you told me " said Lincoln .

" Yeah well he likes to be a lone wolf so i respect that " said Clyde .

" Still the fact that there are two Omnitrix holders , makes me wonder if this might turn out bad " said Haiku .

"Who knows , will have to wait and see " said Lincoln .

Lincoln was ready to hear now Haiku 's story on how she got ger powers , but when he saw some police cars behind him chaning some bank robbers, he knew he will have to wait .

" Clyde , Haiku i how about we three stop every villain that will appear from now on " said Lincoln .

" Sounds like fun , i'm in "said Clyde .

" So do i " said Haiku .

" Then lets stop thoose banks robbers " said Lincoln , with both Clyde and Haiku nodding that they agree to work as a team .

Outside Burp & Burger Lincoln look at the Omnitrix and starts speaking :

" Ready ?" asks Lincoln .

"Like i have a choise " said the Omnitrix .

" Then it's hero time " said Lincoln pushing the button down covering Lincoln in the orange glow and the scene turns black .


	9. S1 : Ep 8 Dr Psycho

**And here we are again with chapter 9 ep 8 of season one Linc 10 ,this will be only the first half of this chapter episode . And in this chapter will feature an OC villain that Lincoln will encounter again in the future late chapters . So let us begin . See ya all next time and be safe and peace .**

* * *

S1 : Ep 8 Dr. Psycho

Lincoln was ready to hear now how Haiku 's story on how she got her power , but when saw some police cars behind him chasing some bank robbers, Lincoln knew he had to wait .

"Clyde , Haiku how about we three stop every villain that will appear from now own" said Lincoln .

"Sounds like fun , i'm in" said Clyde .

"So do i" said Haiku .

"Then lets stop thoose bank robbers" said Lincoln , with both Clyde and Haiku nodding they agree to work as a team.

Outside Burp& Burger Lincoln looks at thw Omnitrix and starts speaking :

"Ready?" asks Lincoln .

"Like i have a chooise" said the Omnitrix.

"Then it's hero time" said Lincoln pushing the button down covering Lincoln in the orange glo and the scene turns black .

A few days have passed and Lincoln with Clyde and Haiku did a good job stopping banks robber , criminals fron Royal Woods .

One day everrything looked normal in Royal Woods , but nobody knew that this city will meet a very insane villain .

Inside an abandon buliding we see a bunch of people being held as hostages inside some steel cage by a mad doctor woking on some kinda invention . This mad doctor was wearing a doctor outift with his buttons closed , black gloves and black boots . His hair was a mess with One half white and the other half black .

" Yeah thats it , yeah i made it . My work will finally pay off , hahahahahaha" laughs really loud scarying his hostages.

 **At the Loud Family ...**

Lincoln was in the kitchen helping his mother with the dishes .His mother was glad that her only son was willing to help her out , she wondered why the sudden change and also in Lincoln 'image look .

His mother found out about the watch Lincoln was wearing and asked him where did he get it . Lincoln told her that he won it at the arcades for being a good client .His mother understoond but she wanted to still ask him about his new image look .

"So Lincoln honey , why did youre look ?" ask his mother .

"I dunno , i felt like i wanted a change"said Lincoln . Lincoln was wearing a black t - shirt with an orange jacket with a a black line and a number 10 on his left chest .His pants were still blue and his orange sneaker shoes becamed black sneaker shoes .

"Why ? Is there a problem ?"asks Lincoln.

" No just surprised , it feels like you have changed" said Lincoln 's mother .

Suddenly alot of noises were being heard in the living room and Lincoln came to see what is going on .

" Hey why are you guys yelling?"asks Lincoln .

" We wanted to watch dream boat and this appears on everu channel " said Lola .

" Ladies and Gentlemen , let me introduce myself . My name is Dr. Psycho and as of today i will rule this city then the whole wide world and nobody will stop me , nobody" said Dr. Psycho .

" Alright you , get on youre knees and put youre hand behind youre back"said police officer pointing his gun at Dr. Psycho .

" I have a better idea" said Dr. Psycho pointing out his weapon . It looked like a normal pistol shooting the police officer

Suddenly the police officer falls down on the ground his body starts to change . His clothes start to ripp off , his hands turns into tentacles , his body starts to get fur and on his back appears black bat wings and his face changes into a lion head .

" Yes it works , my mutation device turns humans into full living creppy mutants , now time to shot some more , hahahahaha " laughs histerical Dr. Psycho shooting everyone with his weapon but turning everyone into ugly and creepy mutants .

" Now my mutants , destroy everything and steal everything . As long as i have this pistol i can control you all, hahahahaha" laughs again Dr. Psycho.

Lincoln seeing this leaves the living room and start to speak with the audience :

" Okay that was indeed weird and creepy . I must stop this creep before everyone will become like that" said Lincoln .

" Okay you humans are insane but anyway are you gonna call youre friends to help you out m" asks the Omnitrix .

" I wish Clyde is out of town and Haiku also she said she had a very important meeting with someone"" said Lincoln .

" Okay , so who will you turn into?" asks the Omnitrix .

" Il turn into Xlr 8 ., since this wacko is far away in town " said Lincoln pushing the Omnitrix button down covering himself into the orange glow .

 **Meanwhille ...**

Dr. Psycho was shooting more and more turning more people into mutants. . More police officers tried to stop him but his mutant army was taking care of the police officers .

" Hahahahaha , today the world will enter a new era ., the era of Dr. Psycho" said Dr. Psycho .

" Okay top right there , first you need to stop drinking coffe . Its making you insane and second stop the laughing and stop turning everyone into mutants " said voice on top of a building . It was Xlr 8 looking down at Dr. Psycho .

" Hahahaha , and how might you be?" asks Dr. Psycho .

" Me ? I'm the one that will take you down" said Xlr 8.

" Hahahahaha , finally some fun . After i take you down i am gonna do so many experiments on you. Like i might wanna take youre tail and put it on my back . I might even want to eat you later on" said Dr. Psycho .

" Okay that does it . This guys is giving me the creeps" said Xlr 8 .

" You and me both" said the Omnitrix .


	10. S1: Ep 9 Aliens vs Mutants

_**Late Happy New Years everyone . We are finally back again with Linc 10 so let us begin , also this chapter wont be very long but the next one will be so until then be safe and see ya next time everyone.**_

* * *

S1: Ep 9 Aliens vs Mutants

Royal Woods was in a state of terror and panic . A mad man named dr. Psycho created a mutant device to turn everyone into scary mutants , but why?. Lincoln Loud holding the most powerfull weapon in the universe must find out why and to stop Dr. Psycho .

"Surrender you freak of nature and let me experiment on you"said Dr. Psycho.

"Hey how come i am the freak of nature?"asked Lincoln in his XLR8 form.

"This is no the time human"said the Omnitrix. XLR8 started then to run fast and fight at the same time against the mutants that were in his way . Lincoln hated he had to fight off innocent lives who were turned into mutants but he didnt had much of a choise if he wanted to protect Royal Woods and defeat Dr. Psycho.

The fight looke good for XLR8 winning until...

The Omnitrix started to beep again turning Lincoln back into his human form.

"Ahhh come on , not now i was literally winning"said Lincoln . That was when Dr. Psycho saw what just happend and started to speak:

"A kid? I was fighting againts a kid all this time?"asked Dr. Psycho feeling ashamed that his genius intelect was fighting a kid .

"Now that was rude"said Lincoln to Dr. Psycho dogding some of the laser mutant ray gun that Dr. Psycho started to shot at Lincoln out of rage . Lincoln dodged every attack and manages to hide behind some dumpsters trying to make the omnitrix work again .

"Come one , anyone will work"said Lincoln . Thats when the Omnitrix started to glow orange again and Lincoln didnt waste anytime around tapping the button down from the Omnitrix.

Lincoln was turned into a Armodrillo is ten feet tall and has a orange -armored, robotic-like body. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadrillo. Armodrillo has a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands, creating the impression that Armodrillo is a digging robot. Despite the mechanical appearance, all of these aspects are in fact biological and natural to his race.

"Okay this is new"said Lincoln.

"Any ideas what this alien can do?"asked Lincoln the Omnitrix.

"Nope"said the Omnitrix.

"Thanks"said Lincoln feeling very annoyed , this clearly wasnt the answer he wanted to hear. In his new form Lincoln didnt knew what can this alien do , but he must find sooner if he wants to save Royal Woods.

Thats when Lincoln discoreved his gigantic jackhammer hands started to transform into drills. Lincoln understood that this must be power of his new alien friend and started digging.

Dr. Psycho was still looking for Lincoln until out of nowhere . Lincoln in his alien form appears from the ground and snatches Dr. Psycho's mutant laser ray gun.

"For me? Awww you shouldnt have"said Lincoln making a mockery out of Dr. Psycho.

"Give that back you freak" said Dr. Psycho.

"Okay that dose it , now im really mad" said Lincoln feeling offended to be called a freak and started having an idea on how to destroy Dr. Psycho's toy. Lincoln used his drill hands and manages to destroy the mutant ray gun but...

"You idiot that weapons was supposed to help me control the mutants now they are out of control and will tear the city in half"said Dr. Psycho starting to run away.

"Of course , why i should have expected it will not be that easy"said Lincoln in his alien form. The mutants scattered around the city started to fight against each other and some started to destroy everything in there path .

"I will deal with later on first i must find a way to stop this"said Lincoln.

"From my experince about alien life forms from every planet having major crissis moments , i think the only way to stop this madness is by waiting to return into youre human form then acces me again. In this watch there is one alien that knows alot of stuff"said the Omnitrix.

"And youre sure it will work?"asked Lincoln.

"Dont worry this alien has the DNA of the creator who made me , so to answer to youre question yes"said the Omnitrix. Done and done , Lincoln back in his human form waited and when the watch started to work again Lincoln pushed the button once more.

Lincoln was turned into a grey-skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large green eyes, which have rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. He wears a orange jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe down the front (a larger version of the same stripe exists on his head, in-between his eyes).

"A frog? Really? This little frog alien is gonna save Royal Woods?"asked Lincoln.

"Believe in his power"said the Omnitrix. With that being said the little alien frog started to think and came to a solution on how to stop and turn everyone back into little alien runs and tries to avoid being squashed by the gigantic mutant aliens with the part of the former laser mutant ray gun.

"This better work"said Lincoln finding another dumpster to hide and starts working on the mutant laser ray gun , after a short time the little alien manages to rebuild itfrom scrath but now the mutant laser ray gun works the opositte around turning every mutant back into humans.

"Okay , i underestimated this little fellow , his brain is increbible. Man Lisa will freak out when she will hear that there might be a much bigger genius then her in Royal Woods from now on"said Lincoln.

"Now how i can return everyone to normal?"asked Lincoln. Thats when Lincoln was grabbed by behind and was surprised to see it was .

"Thank you for fixing my mutant laser ray gun"said Dr. Psycho not knowing what Lincoln did to it.

Next thing we see is Lincoln trapped in a tinny cage back at Dr. Psycho's lair. Lincoln was very angry seeing many people locked in cages used as lab rats for this mad man. But he was a little happy when he seen Dr. Psycho connecting the mutant laser ray gun to giant antena , that might be able to restore everyone back to normal .

The Omnitrix started to beep again and Lincoln was back again in his human form breaking the little cage . Dr . Psycho wasnt worried now or thats what he thought when he activated his mutant ray laser gun he was shocked to see that the effect of his gun was turning everyone back into human people instead of mutants .

"You , youre responsible for this"said Dr. Psycho running towards Lincoln to strangle him . Seeing his Omnitrix still unable to active Lincoln sees a canister of oil and psuhed down the ground with lots of oil coming out and made Dr. Psycho trip and hits his head on the wall.

"Ouch that must really hurt"said Lincoln as he found on the table some rope and tied Dr. Psycho so he wont get away again .

We see then later on everyone being held hostage in Dr. Psycho's cage was freed by the cops and Dr. Psycho was put inside the police car , thanks to Lincoln findind a near by telephone to call for 911 and dissapeares before the police.

Lincoln was far away from the scene and watched seeing Dr. Psycho yeeling inside the police car , laughing at it .

* * *

 _ **Meanwhille in Space...**_

Vilgax's ship recorded everything that has happened so far on earth , even when the Empire made there first attack on earth , but he wasnt able to see who has the Omnitrix.

"Who ever wields the Omnitrix must be very smart , but i swear i will get back the Omnitrix even if if it will be the last thing i ever do. And then i will rule the entire universe"said Vilgax.


	11. Mini special S1: Ep 2 Almost Busted

_**And here we are with the next mini special Linc 10 , Enjoy .Bye.**_

* * *

 _ **Mini special S1:Ep2 : Almost Busted**_

It was another day of cleaning for the Louds . But ever since Lincoln got the Omnitrix he used the power of the power of XLR8 to pack off the entire junk from the house Until one day his secret was almost .

"Are you sure?" askes the Omnitrix.

"Why cleaning has never been such easy using the Omnitrix" said Lincoln in his alien XLR8 a short time XLR8 cleaned the entire house , until ...

"Lincoln who are you speaking with?" asked his younger sister Lola .

"Crap time for you to turn me back" said XLR8.

"I dont think that its possible at the moment" said the Omnitrix.

"What?What are you talking about?" asked XLR8.

"For some reason the ability to return back to normal is unavailable or it is broken"said the Omnitrix.

"What? You cant be serious" said XLR8 trying to push the button on his chest hopping it will return Lincoln back to his human form .

"Lincoln seriously who are you speaking with?" asked Lola.

"Uhh... nobody just speaking to myself" said XLR8 .

"Ok but im coming in the kitchen to be sure" said Lola going to the kitchen.

"This is bad , this is bad . Come one , come one" said Lincoln with Lola's shadow getting bigger and bigger . Lincoln was trying to push the damm button that didnt semeed to allow him to return back to his human form , Lola was just a few inches close and then Lola noticed a penny down and looks down not seeing the huge orange glow appearing signaling that Lincoln survived a bullet with his secret being out .

"Phew that was close"said Lincoln.

"What was close?" asked Lola finally in the kitchen .

"Uhh... look Lana is ripping your doll's hair again" said Lincoln .

"What Lana get back here. You aint gonna rip anymore of my dolls hair"said Lola leaving Lincoln alone.

"Man i really need to be extra carefull" said Lincoln .

"Humans always a mistery to me" said the Omnitrix.


End file.
